


Pillow Talk

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Me and Thee-100 Challenge 264: First time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

"You are not going to make me do it," Hutch stood his grounds. "I've never done it before, and I am NOT going to do it now."

"I can't sleep." Starsky pouted.

"I'm not a sleeping pill, Starsk." Hutch pushed away the guilty feeling nagging at him from the southeast corner of his heart. 

"But… if you want to have kids, you will have to do this, Hutch! So why not practice on me?"

"All right! Ok! Get into bed."

Hutch hadn't seen anyone move that fast. He followed Starsky and sat beside him. 

"Once upon a time…" Hutch began.


End file.
